


"Худший" способ проснуться

by charles_x



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charles_x/pseuds/charles_x
Summary: "Что ж, - думает Логан, - у меня было хорошее оправдание, почему я его сразу не узнал."





	"Худший" способ проснуться

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [worse ways to wake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977835) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



В голове пронеслось множество ужасающих сценариев предстоящей миссии, когда Логан лег перед Китти. Начиная с того, что он мог проснуться где угодно, возможно, далеко от профессора и потратить и без того драгоценное время на поиски его особняка. Или он мог бы оказаться в самом разгаре одного из их заданий с Виктором, которые находили его раз за разом, и был бы вынужден бороться с этим. 

Последнее, чего он мог бы ожидать, так это – проснуться от прикосновения чьего-то языка к его половому органу. 

Логан тяжело и резко ахнул, дернувшись так неожиданно, что ему повезло оказаться не укушенным случайно мужчиной. Тот резко вздрогнул и взглянул на Логана одновременно смущенно и игриво.

Конечно же, Логан абсолютно не мог вспомнить, кто, черт возьми, этот человек. Он просыпался со многими мужчинами, особенно в 70-х, и этот никого ему не напоминал. Единственная интересная особенность, которая делала его более привлекательным, чем любого другого грязного белого хиппи, - его необычайно голубые глаза. Этого взгляда было достаточно, пока его губы приблизились к его члену, чтобы заставить Логана вздрогнуть в нетерпении. 

–Все же в порядке? – губы незнакомца уже были скользкими от слюны, когда он обсасывал яйца Логана, и его предательский ум не мог не указать, насколько лучше они выглядели бы на одном уровне с его животом. 

Оставалась причина, по которой он должен был сказать «нет» на все происходящее, но прямо сейчас разум Логана был затуманен от желания. Борьба с вымиранием вашего вида имеет тенденцию занимать каждую свободную минуту вашего времени, к тому же он так давно был один. После всего, что он видел, сделал и согласился сделать, Логан заслужил передышку. 

–Продолжай, – хрипло проговорил Логан. Будет достаточно времени, чтобы найти профессора, и кончить в слабое горло этого мужчины не так уж и долго.  
Логан совершенно не имел понятия, чего ожидать, но точно не этого. Не этого жаждущего развратника, с мечтательным вздохом берущего в рот одно из его яичек, горячо посасывая и лаская его. Он облизал всю длину ствола, прежде чем обхватить губами гладкую головку члена и облизнуть ее с жадным стоном.

Росомаха не торопился, восхищаясь тем, что он может видеть этого незнакомца. Оттуда, где он лежал, был виден изгиб его ягодиц, вздрагивающих при каждом малейшем движении, что он делал; у Логана возникло внезапное желание оставить синяки и следы укусов на этой плоти. Так легко забыть, что сейчас совсем нет времени для этого. Сейчас нет времени даже на это все, но как он может устоять против этих горячих распухших красных губ рядом?

Затем мужчина поднимает взгляд, голубые глаза полны озорства и пошлости, и начинает заглатывать его член дюйм за дюймом. Логан стонет и хватает его за волосы; без предупреждения нагнув его голову ближе, заставляя глотнуть еще глубже. Тот берет его мягко, заглатывая, пока его нос не упирается в завитки волос вокруг его члена. 

Логан громко стонет, начиная трахать мужчину жестко в рот и прижимаясь бедрами к матрацу. Он выглядит чертовски потрясающе: глядя на него своими завораживающими глазами, с его членом во влажном рту и поскуливая как развратная шлюха.

Хоулетт полностью отстраняется от него, разглядев раскрасневшееся лицо. Каждая капля спермы, попадающая на его перегретую кожу, заставляет его вздрагивать и задыхаться; и кажется, он близок к этому. 

Какая жалость, что он вынужден уйти. Но у него есть проблемы, которые нужно решить, и места, в которых ему придется побывать, поэтому Логан игнорирует жесткий ствол, упирающийся ему в живот, и разглядывает пол в поисках своей одежды. Вероятно, незнакомец будет зол, что его оставили в таком положении, но сейчас это не его проблема. 

–Ты уходишь? – когда Хоулетт оборачивается, мужчина все еще сидит на коленях посреди кровати, его член остался нетронутым, а лицо испачкано спермой. Одной рукой он вытирает сперму Логана с уголка рта, медленно скользит большим пальцем между своих распухших губ и облизывает палец дочиста.

Если бы у Логана было больше времени, он бы в одно мгновение был уже сверху и оттрахал бы его так, что он не смог бы ходить. Но сейчас его разум был более ясным и некое подобие чувства ответственности возвращалось к нему. 

–Прости, дорогой, но у меня есть некоторое дерьмо, с которым я должен разобраться. Но, может, в другой раз.

Незнакомец плюхнулся на подушки с насмешливым фырканьем.

–Да, я уверен, что ты снова найдешь меня и вернешь мне должок. Можешь разместить объявление в газете: «Ищу длинноволосого британца-хуесоса».

Логан начал сердиться. Не то, чтобы он навязывался парню, вообще-то тот сам решил ему отсосать без всяких обещаний взамен.

–Да. Знаешь, что? Почему бы тебе просто не дать мне свою чертову визитку, и я позвоню тебе, когда буду свободен?

Его смех был больше горьким, чем скорее от радости.   
–«Чарльз Ксавье. Профессиональная шлюха». Звучит неплохо, да? Возможно, мне и стоит начать раздавать визитки.


End file.
